


Las delirantes aventuras de Yasuo y Yone tratando de entender su relación

by TortitasdeChayote



Series: Las delirantes aventuras de Yasuo y Yone tratando de entender su relación [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortitasdeChayote/pseuds/TortitasdeChayote
Summary: Yasuo y Yone tratan de llevar bien una relación que no entienden del todo cuando una cara familiar hace su aparición
Relationships: Master Yi/Yone (League of Legends), Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Series: Las delirantes aventuras de Yasuo y Yone tratando de entender su relación [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Yi viene a la ciudad

Yone recargó su brazo derecho en la base de la ventana, apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano y cerró los ojos, sintió que el auto se detuvo, habían llegado a su destino, se giró para despedirse de Yasuo, quien lo miraba con una sonrisita en la cara.

—¿Qué?

—Estás cansado, no deberías seguir matándote de esta manera.—Yasuo tenía en parte razón, Yone tenía actualmente dos trabajos, uno por la mañana en una tienda de conveniencia y el otro en una cafetería por la tarde, pero no tenía otra opción, o eso era lo que él sentía puesto que era la única fuente de ingresos de ambos, era él quien se encargaba de pagar las cuentas de ambos, incluyendo la escuela de Yasuo.—Yo podría ayudarte para que dejes esto, puedo conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo.

—Ya hemos platicado sobre esto.—Y vaya que lo habían hecho, Yasuo constantemente sugería que él podía ayudarlo con el dinero, pero Yone siempre desechaba la idea, quería que su hermano se concentrara únicamente en sus estudios antes de que siquiera pensara en comenzar a trabajar.

—De verdad eres terco, déjame ayudarte.

Yone no contestó, ya sabía hacia dónde iría aquella plática, además se sentía demasiado cansado mentalmente como para tener una discusión con Yasuo. Si bien le llevaba solamente dos años de diferencia, sentía que había vivido una vida más que él.

—Me tengo que ir.—Yone abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir sintió cómo la mano de Yasuo se aferró a su muñeca impidiéndole la salida del auto.

—¿Hoy no hay beso?—Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Yone se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, estoy molesto contigo.—Yasuo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Paso por ti en la noche?

—No.

Yone salió del auto sin decir una palabra más, fuera de la cafetería ya estaba Ahri esperándolo para relevar turnos.

—¡Llegas cinco minutos tarde!—Dijo señalando su reloj imaginario. Yone no dijo nada, entró por la parte trasera del lugar, se puso el uniforme y se dedicó todo el día a tomar órdenes y a llevarles los platillos a las mesas. Se podría decir que disfrutaba de ese trabajo, conocía a mucha gente interesante y se distraía de todos los problemas de su vida cotidiana, sin embargo, para cuando el sol se ocultaba las piernas y los pies le comenzaban a doler bastante por el ajetreo de todo aquello, llegaba un momento en el que él mismo se quería sentar en una mesa y esperar a que alguien lo atendiera.

Faltando literalmente un minuto para cerrar el lugar, entró un cliente, Yone ya se había cambiado de atuendo y estaba haciendo los últimos preparativos para cerrar el lugar, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad también le dijo que debía atender a aquel hombre, cosa que hizo. Caminó hasta la mesa que había ocupado el sujeto, se sacó el bolígrafo que llevaba atorado sobre la oreja y habló.

—¿Qué va a ordenar? Me temo que el especial del día ya se acabó.

—¿Yone?—Levantó la mirada de la libreta en la que anotaba las ordenes de los clientes. El corazón le comenzó a latir con rapidez.

—Yi...—Dijo en voz baja, como si aquello fuese una ilusión.

—No tenía idea de que trabajabas aquí, ven, siéntate.—Dijo con un tono animado, señalando el asiento que tenía enfrente.

—Tengo que tomar tu orden, estamos a punto de cerrar.—De verdad quería acabar con aquello e irse a dormir.

—Está bien, tráeme un café negro.

Yone se dio la vuelta e hizo rápidamente el café, le llevó la taza a Yi y esperó a que éste se tomara la bebida para pedirle amablemente que se retirara del lugar.

—¿No te vas a sentar conmigo?—Dijo Yi, mirándolo, le brillaban los ojos.

—¿No te vas a tomar eso?

—Jaja...No has cambiado nada. No me lo voy a tomar si no te sientas conmigo.

Yone frunció el ceño, pero accedió, se sentó frente a Yi, quien finalmente comenzó a beber el café, pero siempre con la mirada fija en Yone. Cuando terminó, comenzó a hablar.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, cuéntame...—Disculpe, tenemos que cerrar—Lo interrumpió. Yi rió un poco.—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana a esta hora?

—No.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo? No me voy a mover hasta que me digas que sí.

—Sí.

—Paso por ti mañana a esta hora, ¿Está bien?—Se oía realmente animado, por un momento, Yone se sintió bastante alegre ante la perspectiva de salir a cenar con alguien. Sonrió.—Lo voy a tomar como un sí.—Yi se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, antes de salir, se giró nuevamente hacia Yone.—Te veo mañana entonces.

Yone terminó de hacer los preparativos para cerrar y finalmente se fue a su apartamento, antes de quedarse dormido recordó que no le había cobrado aquel café a Yi.

El día siguiente por fin llegó, después de salir, llamó a Yasuo para avisarle que esa noche tampoco quería que pasara por él, pero no le dijo el motivo, ahora mismo estaban en un momento en el que ninguno entendía muy bien su relación, pero no quería echarla a perder, después de todo, solamente sería una cena, una cena como viejos conocidos.

La tarde siguió su curso normal, nuevamente atendió a los clientes hasta que los pies comenzaron a matarlo, la única diferencia fue que esta vez cerró un poco antes de lo que decía la hora fijada, Yi llegó justo a las 21:00 que era la hora que tenía el lugar para cerrar, entró al negocio, estaba vestido con un traje elegante, llevaba el cabello suelto y olía a colonia cara.

—¿Estás listo para nuestra cena?—Dijo pretendiendo sonar como una persona refinada, cosa que a Yone le sacó una sonrisa.

—Espérame afuera.—Fue su contestación, Yone no había llevado ropa precisamente elegante ese día.

Cuando salió de la cafetería se encontró con el auto de Yi, era negro y bastante espacioso, él estaba fuera esperando con la puerta del copiloto abierta, Yone entró, se acomodó en el asiento y esperó a que su acompañante se acomodara en el otro lugar, no tenía idea de a qué lugar irían, pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionado. Yi finalmente entró, encendió el motor y antes de emprender el viaje trató de darle un beso en los labios a Yone, quien se movió ligeramente para que eso no ocurriera.

El viaje continuó en silencio, ninguno sabía de qué hablar, el ambiente se sentía ligeramente tenso hasta que finalmente llegaron a un restaurante de comida piltoviana que Yone no había visto jamás.

Por dentro, el lugar era bastante elegante, tenía adornos hechos con piedras hextech y engranajes por todo el sitio, un empleado los guió por el lugar hasta una mesa situada junto a una pared de la cual colgaba un cristal azul a modo de lámpara, Yone se preguntó si de verdad serían cristales hextech o alguna imitación. Ambos se dedicaron a mirar el menú unos minutos antes de ordenar.

—No te preocupes por el dinero, yo invito.

Yone le tomó la palabra, tenía bastante tiempo sin darse algún lujo, por lo que ordenó todo lo que le llamó la atención, que en realidad no fue ni la mitad de lo que Yi pidió para sí mismo, diversos platillos extraños y licores de los que no había escuchado en su vida no tardaron demasiado en abarrotar la mesa que compartían, pero ninguno decía nada, no hasta que el alcohol que estaban bebiendo comenzó a hacerles efecto a ambos, fue entonces que comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales, como series de televisión o cosas que ocurrieron cuando ambos iban al instituto, siguieron así hasta que la comida y la bebida sobre la mesa se acabaron y fue tiempo de salir del restaurante.

Yone dudaba un poco de las capacidades a la hora de manejar en ese estado de Yi, pero éste aseguró y le prometió que lo llevaría sano y salvo a su apartamento, cosa a la que Yone no tuvo ninguna objeción, y cosa que cumplió, pues ambos llegaron bien al edificio.

Una vez dentro, Yone lo invitó a pasar para que descansara un rato, lo llevó hasta su sofá y lo dejó ahí mientras que el se fue a recostar sobre su cama, cerró los ojos y pretendió quedarse dormido hasta que sintió unos labios contra los suyos y una mano recorrer su pecho desnudo, no se dió cuenta de en qué momento Yi se subió sobre él y le desabrochó la camisa, también sintió el muslo del contrario rozando contra su entrepierna, se asustó un momento, pero luego la ira se hizo presente, esto ya había pasado hacía algunos años, cuando Yone tenía 16 y Yi 18, en aquel momento él sintió que _tenía_ que darle algo, pero no esta vez. Empujó a Yi de encima suyo y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

—Qué demonios...—Dijo Yi, en un estado de confusión.

—Vete. Retirate de aquí, por favor.—Dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

Yi se levantó e intentó abrazarlo, la ira creció aún más, Yone lo volvió a empujar, no quería recurrir a la fuerza para echarlo del lugar, pero si lo tuviera que hacer, definitivamente lo haría, pero Yi entendió y, sin decir nada más, recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

Yone se quedó sentado en su cama, tenía la mente en blanco, la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba asustado, enojado, y a la vez triste. Tomó su teléfono celular, eran las 02:34, pero no le importó, marcó el único número que tenía registrado.

—¿Yone?,¿Pasó algo?, ¿Estás bien?

Escuchar la voz soñolienta de Yasuo le trajo un poco de paz que necesitaba en aquel momento.

—No...yo—¿Puedes venir?—Sintió cómo la voz se le quebró al decir aquello.

—Sí, voy para allá, ¿Seguro que estás bien?—Tenía un leve tono de preocupación en la voz.

—No te preocupes, es solo que quiero pasar la noche contigo.

—Entiendo, entiendo, ya estoy en camino.

Yone colgó y se apresuró a tomar un baño antes de que Yasuo llegara, se sentó junto a su puerta de entrada hasta que escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Se levantó y la abrió, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su hermano, esta vez, a diferencia de otras, no se fijó primero si había alguien que los estuviera viendo y depositó un beso en los labios del otro.

Cuando se separaron, lo invitó a pasar, ninguno dijo nada, ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de Yone, donde el mayor se recostó, haciéndole una señal a Yasuo para que hiciera lo mismo, aún seguía mareado, cuando Yasuo estuvo a su lado, Yone se le acercó y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del contrario, instantes después sintió cómo unos brazos lo rodeaban y una paz que no sentía hace mucho lo invadió completamente, no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos uno a lado del otro.

Un sonido despertó a Yasuo, era el teléfono de Yone, quien seguía en la misma posición de cuando ambos se habían quedado dormidos, con cuidado, Yasuo se levantó, intentando no despertar a Yone en el acto, caminó hacia la sala, donde buscó el aparato y contestó.

—Oye, creo que anoche olvidé mi permiso de conducir en tu apartamento, voy para allá.—La voz le sonaba familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Qué, espera, no eres Yone?

—No, soy su...¿Quién demonios eres?, ¿Trabajas con él?

—Algo así...Escucha, anoche estuve ahí y creo que olvidé mi...

—Sí, tu permiso de conducir, no creas que te voy a dejar pasar a revisar el lugar.

—No sé quién seas, pero voy para allá y no planeo irme sin ese perm—Yasuo le colgó. Estaba ligeramente confundido, pero luego todo tuvo sentido en su cabeza, ayer Yone le había pedido que no lo recogiera y su aliento apestaba a alcohol, era evidente que había estado con aquel sujeto, por un momento sintió que la rabia y la tristeza tomaban el control de sus emociones, pero luego se tranquilizó, después de todo, Yone le había hablado en la madrugada específicamente a él para ir a su apartamento, no había nada de que preocuparse.

Buscó por toda la sala,el baño y la cocina el dichoso permiso de conducir de aquel sujeto, no estaba por ninguna parte, hasta que decidió y temió que tal vez estuviera en la habitación de su hermano, y efectivamente, lo encontró tirado sobre la alfombra debajo de la cama, prefirió no pensar nada malo y se fue a sentar en la sala, fue observando aquel pedazo de plástico que se dio cuenta de quien era y porqué le había resultado tan familiar la voz, de hecho, lo conocía, meses antes de que sus padres fallecieran había estado en su casa, Yone lo había llevado para que toda la familia lo conociera, era Yi, y había estado de novio con su hermano hasta que terminó el instituto y se mudó para estudiar una carrera, si bien no le caía del todo mal, tampoco podía decir que le agradara, de algún modo lo sentía como un rival. Pasaron cinco minutos cuando el timbre sonó y él permitió que la puerta del edificio se abriera, en unos instantes sonó la puerta, Yasuo la abrió de inmediato para encontrarse con Yi.

—¿Yasuo?,¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

—6 años, sí, bastante.

—Déjame recordar cuántos años tienes.

—20. Escucha, no quiere tener una charla contigo, toma tu porquería y vete.—Le arrojó el permiso de conducir, Yi lo atrapó en el aire, Yasuo le cerró la puerta en la cara y se fue a recostar con su hermano nuevamente, ese día ninguno cumpliría con sus responsabilidades matutinas.

Yi estaba arrancando su auto cuando una idea pasó por su mente, una idea que involucraba tanto a Yasuo como a Yone en algo que posiblemente no sería bien visto por la sociedad, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente demente para aquello, ¿verdad?


	2. Corren a Yone de su apartamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le llega una notificación a Yone acerca de que tiene que dejar el apartamento en el que vive por conductas extrañas con su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto se suponía que iba a ser un capítulo bastante largo, pero al final decidí partirlo en dos, creo que haré de esto una serie porque tengo muchas ideas de esta pareja asdg gracias por leer <3

Después de lo ocurrido con Yi, Yasuo comenzó a pasar la noche en el apartamento de su hermano cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, que era prácticamente diario, salvo aquellos días en los que los trabajos escolares eran demasiado pesados o que necesitara la ayuda de alguno de sus compañeros.

  
Al principio dormía en el sofá, pero pronto Yone aceptó la idea de que ambos compartieran la cama. Esto alegró enormemente a Yasuo quien ya se comenzaba a hacer idea de lo mucho que podrían llegar a hacer ahora que dormirían juntos, nunca se imaginó que dormir iba a significar eso... dormir.

  
Cada uno se quedaba en su lado de la cama, con sus respectivas mantas, Yone también había puesto la regla de que SIEMPRE debían dormir con una pijama o en días calurosos aunque fuera con ropa interior, pero nunca desnudos; pero ninguna de estas normas le molestaba en lo más mínimo a Yasuo, no había nada que le impidiera contemplarlo durante las madrugadas, a veces también se aprovechaba de que su hermano tuviera el sueño pesado para abrazarlo por la espalda o acariciar sus mejillas, adoraba estar con él y nada le impediría estar a su lado.

  
Era domingo en la mañana cuando el sonido del timbre los despertó. Yone se levantó a atender la puerta mientras que Yasuo se quedó donde estaba, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero escuchaba todo atentamente. Era raro que Yone perdiera los estribos con personas que no fueran él, de modo que en cuanto escuchó a su hermano exaltarse salió de la cama a toda prisa para ver lo que sucedía.

  
Yone estaba parado en la puerta, discutiendo con el dueño del edificio en el que rentaba el apartamento.

  
—¿Qué quiere decir con imprudencia y exhibicionismo?—Yone tenía la cara sonrojada y una hoja de papel entre las manos.

—¿Qué pasa?—Yasuo se acercó a él.

—Santo...—Era el dueño del edificio, quien miró hacia los otros lados del pasillo.—¿En serio está pasando esto?

—¿De qué está hablando este hombre, Yone?

—Ve al cuarto.—Yone no lo miró pero dijo aquello con un tono que Yasuo conocía bastante bien.

—Pero-—Yasuo quería intervenir en aquello pues se había hecho un poco a la idea de lo que estaba pasando y sentía que en parte era culpa suya.

—Esto no te incumbe, retirate.—Esta vez sí que lo miró, cualquier otra persona se habría intimidado con aquella mirada, pero no él, estaba dispuesto a asumir su responsabilidad. Estando a punto de colocarse a lado de su hermano, recibió un empujón en el pecho que lo envió hacia atrás, acto seguido, Yone salió y cerró la puerta tras él. 

Tras la puerta, Yasuo escuchó atentamente la conversación.

—Escuche, ¿no podemos llegar a un acuerdo?

—Eres un buen inquilino. Nunca me habías dado ninguna clase de problema hasta ahora...

—¿Problema?, no hemos molestado a nadie.

—A mí no me molesta lo que hagan ustedes dos, pero la gente se ha quejado, no todos son tan liberales como yo.

—¿Quejado?

—Erhm. Hay rumores de que ustedes dos están viviendo juntos, ya sabes...como una pareja.

—Son sólo rumores-

—Yone, por favor no insistas, una vecina los vio besándose una noche.

Después de aquella frase el silencio se hizo presente. Fue nuevamente el hombre el que comenzó a hablar.

—Tienes tres días para buscar otro apartamento, no te preocupes, yo mismo te voy a conseguir un camión para que recoja tus cosas. En verdad lo lamento mucho, pero no quiero ese tipo de rumores en mi edificio.

Escuchó el elevador funcionar. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Yone abriera la puerta y entrara al apartamento. Se fue a servir un poco de agua y se sentó a leer la hoja de papel que Yasuo supuso le había dado el dueño del edificio.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, es sólo que ahora tengo que encontrar otro apartamento.—Seguía mirando aquel papel.

Entonces una idea cruzó por la mente de Yasuo, sabía que en esos días era prácticamente imposible encontrar un apartamento en tres días, sonrió.

—¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo?

—¿Vivir contigo?—La duda era genuina.

—Sí, en la habitación que tengo en la universidad.

Aquella propuesta le sacó una sonrisa a Yone.

—¿No compartes ese lugar con alguien más?

—No desde que a mi compañero le dio esa extraña enfermedad...

—Está bien, lo haré, pero sólo en lo que encuentro otro apartamento. 

Yasuo sintió que se le revolvía el estómago por la emoción.


End file.
